ruerepfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Raw materials/Русский
=Сырьё и регионы= Сырьё размещаются в некоторый регионах посредством админиcтрации. Если сырьевая компания создана в регионе с малым или средним количеством сырья, тогда компания будет менее продуктивна. Работникам не обязательно находится в регионе, где они работают, но они должены быть гражданами той страны в который находится компания. * Список всех регионов и сырья =Сырьё в игре= Каждая product industry нуждается в определённом сырье: * Пища - Эта индустрия использует зерно в качестве сырья; * Подарки - Эта индустрия использует алмазы в качестве сырья; * Оружие - Эта индустрия использует железо в качестве сырья; * Билеты - Эта индустрия использует нефть в качестве сырья; * Дома - Эта индустрия использует древесину в качестве сырья; * Больница - Эта индустрия использует древесину в качестве сырья; * Защитная система - Эта индустрия использует древесину в качестве сырья. Сырьё потребляется (в Обрабатывающей и Строительной промышленности). За каждую единицу продукции потребляется единица сырья. Регионы богатые серьём увеличивают productivity внутри компании . Если производительность работника превышает количество сырья, то произведённая продукция будет ограничена количеством доступного сырья. Productivity Points Для создания 1 продукта необходимо 'единиц продукции' в количестве: * Пища - 1 единица * Билет - 10 единиц * Подарок - 2 единицы * Оружие - 5 единиц * Дом - 200 единиц * Больница - 2000 единиц * Защитная система - 2000 единиц * Сырьё - 1 единица Использования сырья Для создания одной единицы 'продукции, '''компании понадобится:'' * для производства 1 единицы продукта Q1 - 1 единица сырья * для производства 1 единицы продукта Q2 - 2 единицы сырья * для производства 1 единицы продукта Q3 - 3 единицы сырья * для производства 1 единицы продукта Q4 - 4 единицы сырья * для производства 1 единицы продукта Q5 - 5 единиц сырья Качество сырья '' Качесто сырья:'' * Q1 raw material = provides 1 unit of raw material * Q2 raw material = provides 2 units of raw material * Q3 raw material = provides 3 units of raw material * Q4 raw material = provides 4 units of raw material * Q5 raw material = provides 5 units of raw material Рекомендуемое количество работников Рекомендуемое количество 'работников' в каждой индустрии: * Пища - 10 работников * Билеты - 10 работников * Подарки - 10 работников * Оружие - 10 работников * Дома - 20 работников * Больницы - 20 работников * Защитные системы - 20 работников * Добыча сырья - 10 работников Советы по покупке и пожертвованиям * Только компании и организации могу купить сырьё. * Компания может купить только то сырьё, которое использует. * Сырьё находящееся на производственных или строительных компаниях не могут быть удалены или перемещены. * Организации могут купить все виды сырья в любой точки мира и пожертвовать его одной из своих компаний. * Сырьё может быть пожертвовано только от организации компании. * Raw materials stock in Raw Material Companies can not be donated. * To use the stocks produced in your Raw Material Company you must first put the stock for sale on the market. Then use your company or your organization to buy the Raw Material. * Компании могут купить сырьё только в стране, где она расположена. Категория:Русский